Kismet
by Somethingclever28
Summary: Social media meets main stream media. An internet icon and a Disney darling may be the perfect odd couple. I do not know Raini Rodriguez or Dan Howell. Don't work for Disney. I just have an overactive imagination.
1. Chapter 1

How had they bloody talked him into this? It would have been a hundred times easier if Phil hadn't stayed home sick and Cat hadn't traveled to New York. The only plus was it was actual Disney studios and the 8 year old kid inside him was really excited. The cab pulled up to the lot and he had to wait for almost 10 minutes for the security guard to get clearance.

His hands had started sweating as he walked down the hallway. His traditionally all black attire seemed like a mistake in the California air. His phone vibrated repeatedly, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked down intently at it. He walked into something and felt his balance shift forward. The moment he realized he had fallen over was also the same time he realized he was on top of something.

He jumped up in horror as he heard a voice underneath him let out a soft groan. A girl lay before him. She looked about 13. Dark curly mane of hair splayed all around her head. Her eyes closed tight. Cheeks a bright pink.

"I'm so sorry. I had looked down at my phone. Git. Are you okay?"

"Just answer a few questions for me." Her voice belied her face. Her eyes remained closed.

"Ok."

"Am I bleeding?"

He scanned her quickly. Feeling more than a little pervy for enjoying her legs.

"No."

"Am I broken?"

"No."

"Am I naked?"

He laughed outright. "No. Can I help you up?"

Finally, he was able to see her chocolate brown eyes. She blushed even brighter as he extended his hand to her.

"Don't want you to hurt yourself." She stammered.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Come on then."

She grasped his hand and pushed as he pulled. She smoothed down her skirt and fluffed her hair.

"Thanks. Sorry about that." She motioned to the floor. She turned to walk away.

"Excuse me. Um, Miss, this is my first day here. Do you think you could help me find where I need to go?"

"Sure." She looked at the email on his phone. She led him down the hall to a door and knocked. They were summoned inside.

"Hey, Raini, I thought you were through with your promos." The woman speaking paused as she noticed him. She looked between them. "Who's your friend?"

"Um, this is…" She turned to him blankly.

"Dan. Dan Howell."

"Dan Howell. He says he is supposed to be here."

"Oh, yes. Just a minute. Let me tell Mr. Howard you are here."

Raini waved to the secretary and reached for the door handle.

"It was nice running into you. Raini?"

"Raini Rodriguez." She smiled and shook his hand.

 _Damn shame she is probably 16 years old. I could use a friend out here._

He made a mental note to send nasty texts to Phil and Cat again for abandoning him. He went into the office to discuss contract negotiations and was told to meet back tomorrow with a copy of Phil signature on the contract. And yes, a fax with a notary stamp would do.

Papers in hand, he made his way out, wondering if he should just call for a taxi or hail one in the street. He noticed the girl from earlier in the parking lot who looked to be texting away. What was her name? Rebecca? Rhonda? God, he was crap at names.

"Raini! Do you want to go to Cheesecake factory Thursday before I have to fly home?"

A tall ginger haired young man came running up to her.

"And do you want a ride home? Miss I still don't have my license."

"Sure.." She stopped mid thought when she caught eyes with Dan.

"Hi. Dan right? You lost again?"

"Just trying to decide whether to call a cab or hail one. Plus, plotting my next unsuspecting victim to fall on top of."

 _Oh, God. Why had he said that?_ Now she really will think he is a creepy pervert child molester.

She merely smiled and laughed softly.

"Where are you going? We could give you a ride."

"We could?" her friend chimed in.

"Yes we could." She elbowed him in the ribs. _Oh, not just friends then._

He weighed his options. Surely, they weren't axe murders if they were allowed on the Disney lot. Save some money.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

He approached the car as Raini opened the door to the backseat.

"No, no. You take shotgun."

"It's fine besides you're both really tall. Your knees would be around your ears if you sat back here. Unless you are into that sort of thing."

She quickly slid into the backseat while he stood taken aback and started to laugh.

He got into the seat, buckled in, and suddenly felt very awkward at having to make conversation with a girl he had known for 5 minutes and a complete stranger. He wondered if he could possibly pretend to have an urgent text or call. He told them the name and location of his hotel. Raini began talking about some retired actress that lived there and an urban legend she had heard. Dan had to crane his neck to hear. He tried to insert the necessary socially accepted responses out of politeness. Although, he had to admit, she was comfortable to talk to. Pity, she was so young.

"I heard you two talking about you haven't got your license yet. You shouldn't feel pressure to get it right when you become of age for it. I mean, you have loads of time."

Calum started laughing and Dan thought that was a little rude but they were friends so he guessed it was okay. He turned and noticed Raini laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Have I missed a joke?"

"It's just that this happens to me a lot." She said in gasping breaths. "I'm going to be 23 on my next birthday."

"What? Liar."

"It's true." She slipped an ID out of her purse and handed it to him. There it was. Next to her charming smile it listed her birth year as 1993.

"Well, good. You're not rushing then." She went on to a fresh set of giggles.

"Thanks for the ride." He said as they arrived at his hotel "Nice to have met you."

"You, too. How long are you in town? Would you like to have dinner with us Thursday?"

Dan looked from Raini to Calum. He didn't seem bothered by the invite.

"I'd like to."

"Okay, we'll pick you up here at 7:30. Bye, Dan."

She had gotten out of the back to change seats and moved to pat him on the arm. He misunderstood and hugged her. Raini was pleasantly confused as to why her face was pressed to his chest. Dan had realized his gaff too late. His hands were starting to sweat. He let go, she sat in the seat and he closed her door and waved. He chastised himself all the way to the elevator.

That Thursday, he had gotten downstairs ten minutes early so he wouldn't miss them and got distracted by his phone. He hadn't realized how late it was until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his new friend. She had straightened her hair. She looked closer to her age like this. He also noticed that she had worn a skirt. He realized now that he could enjoy her legs without regret. Not that he was trying to objectify her. She was saying something to him. Great trapped in his own mind again.

"Sorry what?"

"I thought maybe you had left early and didn't have a way to contact us when you didn't come out right away. I'm glad you're still here though" She smiled brightly.

He stood up and after a few uncertain moments they hugged. Intentionally this time. It was nice but he berated himself for thinking thoughts like that as he was leaving in the morning. They made their way out to the car and after another small argument, Raini sat in the front seat.

They got out of the car at the restaurant and Dan noticed three teenage girls across the parking lot. He saw their eyes grow wide. _Oh, God. How do I explain to them who I am and apologize?_

The girls rushed up and what happened next left Dan gobsmacked.

They squealed loudly and hugged Raini and Calum. "Oh my god, you two know Dan? This is the best day of my life. " A perky blonde squeaked. After a mad rush of selfies by all, the girls left.

Dan looked at them and they looked at him.

"Who are you?" He said with narrowed eyes

"Who are you?" said Raini with equal confusion.

They proceeded into the restaurant and spent the first fifteen minutes explaining to each other what they did for a living. As they waited for the food to arrive, Calum and Dan began discussing where they had been in Europe. Raini sat quietly tapping away at her phone.

"What about you, Raini?"

"I've never been to Europe."

"What? You two didn't go together?" Maybe he was mistaken about their relationship.

"I invited her but she was scared of flying at that time."

"Oh."

His twitter notification chimed on his phone. She had followed him on Twitter. He looked at her feed. She had posted a photo earlier.

"So, Caini? Is that your ship name?"

"Yeah, everyone wants us to be together. Not as much as they want our cast mates to be though."

"So, you're not together?"

"No, just best friends but they think we are anyway."

"I know what you mean. Everyone thinks that about my best friend and me, too."

The waitress came and asked how they would be paying.

"Separately." Raini said.

"Oh, no. Put hers on mine." Dan pointed at himself.

"Oh, don't do that." Raini looked embarrassed.

"Too late." He smiled at her as she blushed.

"Yeah, I'm not here or anything." Calum said as he looked at his phone.

"Sorry, mate. Call her back. I'll get yours, too."

"Not what I meant."

They settled up and drove back to his hotel. Calum waved and Raini walked him up to the door.

"I know you are ready to go back home but it was nice to have met you."

"You, too" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, a hug, and turned to go inside.

He turned back quickly.

"Raini?"

"Yeah?"

"Does your phone have international calling?"

"I could make that happen."

"Good. Let's exchange numbers."

He arrived back at his flat late the next day. He lay in his bed wanting to sleep but jet lag had taken over. He powered up his Mac and began his usual internet perusal. Tumblr was not interesting at that moment, he favorited a few things on Twitter, read the news feeds, and finally, Google searched Raini. He then proceeded to buy all seasons available of her show to watch.

The pilot started off a little flat in his opinion but so far, Raini was good. He supposed he was a little biased. Calum was not bad. The other two felt a little wooden but in all fairness they looked pretty young. He continued on. He was determined to have a little something to discuss with her.

By the fourth episode, he could definitely see Raini and Calum were the comedic stars and played well off each other. The other two were the key shipping demographic.

He found himself laughing out loud at Trish saying "This is popcorn is myan, get your Owen, Austin"

Phil stuck his head in the door and say what was playing on his laptop.

"What are you _watching_?"

"It's research."

"Is it?" Phil laughed and backed out as a pillow flew his way.

Dan continued watching all that day and into the next day. He had become quite attached to the characters by the third season. Despite himself. There was a bullying episode. _How progressive of them._ Honestly, he wanted to call her right after it ended just to make sure she was alright. He didn't even know what time it was there. He pushed on and finished the season.

He called at 3pm California time. She answered on the third ring.

"Dan Howell."

"Raini Rodriguez."

"So, I watched your show. All of it."

"I watched your YouTube. All of it. Any thoughts on my show?"

"You're funny and you have a hell of a voice. And I ship Trez. What about you? Any thoughts."

"You're funny and you have a real dark side. I don't ship Phan."

"You don't see the secret subtext and glances?"

"No, but then again I'm not thirteen anymore."

"Touché. And I couldn't be more delighted with that fact."

She was insanely glad he couldn't see her blush. The silence was a little awkward but short lived.

"So, besides taking over tween tv, what do you like to do? Do you have pets? Do you read?"

"Well, aside from building and petting my enormous ego from obvious super stardom, I love to sing. I have a dog named Baby. I like reading a lot.

"Like what? The Fault in Our Stars?"

"Um, is it completely embarrassing to admit I haven't"

"Are you kidding me ? That is a touchstone of our generation. Are you about to crush my idealistic views of you and tell me you loved the Twilight series"

"As much as I love Taylor Lautner, I think they were a little irresponsible in teaching girls that having a boyfriend is more important than, well, anything else."

Suddenly, a voice interrupted Raini and she whispered "I'm coming."

"Dan, I'm so sorry but I have to be on set for rehearsal."

"Oh, ok. Well, bye."

Dan stared at his phone. It was a nice conversation but he felt the sudden desire to make a bit of an impression. A little help from his friends Google and Discover and he hoped it sent the message he wanted it to.

Two days later, right before taping, a knock came on Rain's dressing room door. She opened and smiled up at Garron, who had a box in hand.

"Special delivery, Rains"

She sat down and pulled open the box. A fresh copy of The Fault in Our Stars, a stuffed toy shaped like an apple and note.

 _To Raini,_

 _Something to bring you into the 21_ _st_ _Century and something to remind you of Isaac Newton, Gravity and us._

Another knock at the door followed quickly after the first. Raini opened the door to a bouquet of pink roses. This note read simply:

 _Break a leg_

 _DJH_

She snatched up her phone. She was certain it was really late in London but she couldn't not thank him.

 _Does this mean I have to do a book report?_

She only had to wait a minute for a reply.

 _Yes, 2000 words. Double spaced with proper annotations._

 _LOL. The roses were beautiful .Thank you. I have to go tape now. Ttyl_

 _GL_

 _TY_

Raini had a ridiculously large smile on her face as she went to the stage.

Later, that night, she cracked open her new book. The first four chapters went quickly but she was starting feel like she needed a break from such emotionally trying text.

She powered up her laptop and watched a few of Dan's videos.

Her fingers flew over her phone screen.

 _When you perform the Becky and Jessica skits, you should use pudding filled balloons instead of crumpled clothes. It would make for a smoother bust line._

She didn't expect him to be awake. She read another three chapters and noticed it was nearing 3 am. Her phone vibrated its familiar rhythm.

 _People already think I look like a girl. No need to exacerbate it. And while I'm thinking of it, why are you watching me and not reading your book? That sounded less creepy and flirty in my head._

 _I'm reading. I don't know if you noticed but its heavy subject matter. I needed a break to decompress and laugh._

 _I'll let it go since a person who is funny for living said I was funny._

 _All are British guys as charming as you? Or did you want me to say but you're so funny, too._

 _You got me. I was fishing. Go to bed, young lady._

She finished the book the following day. Tears ran down her cheeks. She blindly reached for her phone.

 _How could you do this to me? And I thought we were gonna be good friends._

 _Finished the book then? LOL_

 _Yes. I thought the whole dark, brooding thing was part of your public image but you really are that person aren't you?_

 _Course. Is that too uncomfortable for you? You being a Disney princess and all._

 _And don't ever forget it. Actually, it's kind of refreshing. Sometimes, I feel like my life is a little too idealized._

 _Well, you've come to the right man to knock you into stark reality. I have to say goodnight now. What would be a good time to Skype on Tuesday?_

 _1130 Cali time. It's my lunch break._

 _See you then._

The following Tuesday, she had just sat down with a bottle of water and her lunch when her phone signaled his skype. She reflexively smoothed her hair and answered.

"Hey, there, stranger."

"Well, hello."

"So, whatcha having for lunch?"

Raini reverse her camera and showed him her plate of grilled chicken salad. She reversed it back and saw him lighting a candle by his chair.

"I've gotten myself a snack as well. I thought we could eat together."

Dan was just asking about her day when a voice interrupted from his end.

"Dan, why do I smell something burning?" A raven haired man peeked into frame.

"Raini, this is my flat mate and friend, Phil. Phil, this is Raini."

"'ello. Raini is it? Are you sure it's not "Research"? Very nice to meet you."

Raini's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Alright, that's it. Get out, Phil." Raini heard a deep laugh. "Shut up. And get out."

"Everything okay over there?"

"Perfect. It's good to see your face."

"It's good to see your face, too."

The door on Raini's dressing room swung open and Laura trailed in.

"Hey, Raini, did you…." Laura stood frozen in horror. She mouthed _I'm sorry_ but Raini motioned her forward.

"Dan, this is my friend and cast mate, Laura. Laura, this is Dan."

They greeted each other and Laura backed out of view. She left the room but not before saying a little louder than she should. "Raini, you weren't kidding. He is so cute."

Raini blushed like mad as Dan laughed on the other end.

"Oh, shut up, Dan."

"It's okay. I think you're cute, too. I know you are about to have to go but I wanted to tell you that Phil and I are flying back over there next week to film some things for Disney. I'd like to see you if I could."

"If you could? You better or I will set all of my teenage twitter followers on you."

"Oh my God, fangirls. I am scared."

"You should be. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye"

She put her phone on charge and went to brush her teeth. After she was freshened up, she walked towards the stage and was immediately ambushed by Laura.

"Laura, I could choke you if I didn't love you so much. I was so embarrassed he heard you. We just started being friends; I don't want him to think I am a crazy stalker."

"Friends, huh? Okay. I wish my cute British friend would Skype me, despite the ten hour time difference, to have a candle lit meal with me."

"That was weird, huh?"

"Weird? That was a date."

"No, it wasn't a.."

"It was a date." Ross and Calum chimed in behind her.

Raini caught herself blushing once again and decided she was really looking forward to next week.

They continued to text every day until his plane landed. They had decided to go to Disneyland and a few of her favorite haunts around town. They were also currently sending each other different songs that had changed their lives. He was predictably alternative and she predictably pop and country. They found a connection through certain R&B songs and appreciated their differences in other genres.

The day his plane landed Raini had been in rehearsal all morning. She couldn't wait to slip back to her dressing room to her phone to see if he was there. The day ended and she was walking back to her dressing room to get her bag when she heard a familiar voice saying her name.

She turned and saw two tall figures across the room.

"You're here? I thought you were checking in to your hotel first."

"We had to come a little earlier than planned."

She reached them and was in mid motion to hug Dan when Phil intercepted to hug her first.

"Nice to meet you in person finally." He held on to her until Dan said. "That's enough, Phil."

He let go and grinned.

Dan reached over, pulled her in his arms and lifted her up off the ground slightly.

"Come on you two." Raini said after he let go and pulled them down the hall to meet her work family.

On that Saturday, they went to Disneyland. Dan consented to buy a pair of mouse ears. Raini wore her Minnie ones. They took a picture together. She contemplated posting it on instagram but decided that moment was theirs alone.

They dropped Phil at the hotel who claimed to be so tired he could barely stay awake. Raini thought it was a conspiracy between them and she honestly didn't mind.

They stood in her kitchen laughing as she pulled out some bottled water for them. She turned from the refrigerator as he fell silent. She found him looking at her with inscrutable look on his face.

"What? Something on your mind?"

"I want to kiss you but I am trying to work out the logistics of it. Your what..5 foot tall…and I am 6 foot 2."

Raini stood silently.

"Unless you don't want me to. Then, I won't."

"Why don't you give me a boost up on the counter?"

She backed up against the counter and they counted to three. She jumped and he made sure she made it safely on the counter.

"Okay, then. You were saying."

He smiled, cupped her head in his hand and their lips connected with a furious intensity. They broke apart and Raini slid down off the counter. Her legs felt a little wobbly.

"I definitely need that water."

"Me, too."

They ended up on her couch, tv droning in the background, discussing everything in life, occasionally punctuated with a laugh or a kiss.

"So, I think that if you are going to get the full experience of hanging out with a Texas girl, I need to teach you how to two step."

"Is that something sexual?"

"Oh my God, Dan. It's a dance. Traditional in the southern United States and other places where country music is prominent."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

She powered up her Ipod and connected it to the speaker. She pulled him up off the couch.

"I know you play the piano. So, it should be easy to pick up the tempo and rhythm."

"So you say. Don't you just want to make out on the couch instead?"

"Afterwards."

She showed him the basic pattern and hand positioning. They took a few laps around her living room until he had it memorized.

"Ok, now spin me."

He complied and weaved her in and out. And promptly trod on her foot as she came back in. She winced and smiled up at him. They forged ahead through two more songs. After becoming significantly more confident, he dipped her at the very last. She smiled up in his face.

"Why don't you sleep on my couch tonight instead of calling a cab this late?"

"Ok."

She supplied him with a blanket and pillow. She tracked down an unopened toothbrush in the bathroom. After some back and forth, he also accepted an unopened can of Secret spray on deodorant, so, he could shower after a long day.

She locked up and kissed him goodnight before she went to take her shower and fall fast asleep.

As she padded through to the kitchen the next day, she passed him as he slept on the couch. Hair curled up and disheveled. He had kicked off the blanket and was stretched out in just his boxers.

All of her nerve endings came to life as her senses told her that was a man in her house in his boxers. She walked swiftly to the kitchen.

She stood at the counter, preparing the coffee pot, when an arm snaked around her waist. He pulled back her hair and kissed her neck.

"Come visit me in London."

She whipped around and stared at him.

"I'd love to but.."

"But what?"

"I am still filming, I don't have a passport, International flights are really expensive, and I am terrified of flying."

"So, come when filming ends. You can go to a doctor and get some medication for your anxiety. If you apply for your passport now, you can have by the time filming ends. I will pay for half."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You couldn't ask me to do that? Raini, I am going to tear all my hair out. I want you to come. You don't have to worry about a hotel because we have a guest room. I like you. A lot. I want to know I get to see you again."

Raini swallowed hard and chewed her bottom lip.

"Don't you like me?"

"Course not. I always invite random men over to my apartment and let them sleep half naked on my couch."

"That explains the spare toothbrush being available."

"Uh!" She slapped him the chest as she giggled.

He pulled her into his arms and listened to the pattern of her breathing. His phone started a loud shrill song. He kissed the top of her head and went to answer it. After the conversation finished, he ordered a cab and dressed.

He made a quick trip to the bathroom to look at his hopeless hair. _Oh, well. Hobbit hair, don't care._

He walked back into the living room and saw her perched on the back of her couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Come here."

He walked forward and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Kissing you goodbye."

After a frantic kiss, that somehow ended up with her legs wrapped around his waist, he pulled away.

"Raini, I might not call or text for a while."

"What? Why?"

"Or I might text the second the plane lands."

The next day, she recounted the events to Laura in her dressing room.

"Raini, it is my turn to say I love you but I could strangle you. What's keeping you here? It's like some insane romantic comedy. Plus, you get to go overseas and get tour guided around with a hot guy and his hot best friend."

"Hey, they are funny, too and smart."

"So, what's the problem? What is the worst that could happen? If it ends, it's not like you have to see him every day."

"I don't even know if it's anything."

"Raini, he is paying a significant amount of money to get you to visit him. He spent the night at your house and didn't pressure you for anything. It's something. Don't struggle against it. Enjoy it."

Laura got called to the stage and Raini sat back and thought over all the possible pros and cons of her situation. _Screw it._

 _I'm in._

 _Name the date and I'll book your flight. Now, Phil will stop pouting._

 _Oh, Phil was pouting. I wouldn't dream of hurting Phil._

Six weeks later , one day after filming had wrapped on the final season, she was nervously climbing a cab to set off to Dan's London flat from the airport. She had been so tired from crying and packing after she took the ativan her doctor had prescribed, she slept for the majority of the flight. All the texting, candle lit skyping, and phone calls did not equal seeing him face to face. So, her heart hammered and her stomach was filled with swirling butterflies as the driver approached the address.

She stood outside with her bags and rung the buzzer.

Phil's voice came over the speaker.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis"

She heard some shuffling and arguing.

"She's a Harry Potter fan. Ask her to move in."

A few moments later the door swung open, Phil gave her a solid bear hug and grabbed her bag. Dan pulled her inside and held her at arm's length.

"Have you been crying?"

"Yesterday was rough."

"I'm sorry. I will try to put a smile back on your face. Here, go up about three steps."

"Huh?"

"Just go."

She complied; he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He pulled her face to his and kissed her. First, softly and then fervently. She heard Phil's voice say "Hey, you two, we have neighbors." He pulled her up off the steps. Somehow, she had lain down and he was on top of her with his fingers tangled through her hair.

She was shown her guest room, the bathroom, and then, they all gathered in the kitchen, drinking wine and cooking dinner. They couldn't decide whether to plan an outing the next day or just go with the flow. After they ate, she beat them in a couple games of Donkey Kong and finally, her days travel caught up with her. She said goodnight and got ready for bed. She was just laying down when a knock came at her door.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Dan tried to get comfortable in one of the chairs in the room but with the bed set up it was awkward. Raini patted the side of the bed and he crawled in beside her.

She told him about the goodbyes on set and how she just felt at loose ends now. He told her he knew the feeling completely.

She flipped on her side and was flush against him. He kissed neck and ran a hand down her side.

"Dan?"

"Mmm."

"I don't think I am ready for that yet."

"Disappointing but I can respect that."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Don't hog the covers."

She kissed his palm, pulled his arm around her and fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up disoriented. She felt the weight of him on top of her. She knew she would remember this morning for the rest of her life. Sensing the change in her movements, he pulled her close to him, and she lay still until his breathing was even. She slipped out of bed and after a quick trip to brush her teeth and other morning necessities; she sat in the lounge and allowed herself to become lost in thought.

"There you are."

She heard his feet padding on the wood floor towards her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"It's your sofa."

He slipped in beside her and had one of those time is frozen stay up all night remembering your humiliation moments as he attempted to put his legs astride her and kicked her in the head. She rubbed her head and laughed.

"I'm awake already."

"God, I'm sorry. I am trying to create a perfect cuddle moment and just concussed you. Sorry, I'm a little out of practice."

"I totally believe you."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"That's enough out of you."

His body was warm and his scent enticing. Warm, musky, and that distinct male scent. His arms once again around her waist made her wonder how in the world she had gotten here.

His chest vibrated as he spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"If you want."

"Were you and Calum ever a thing?"

"Are you sure you want the answer to that?"

"I can take it."

"I thought we were going to be. He had a girlfriend when we first met. But, they ended up ending things. He and I spent a lot of time together. He even spent holidays at my parent's house in Texas. It was constant flirting. My family loved him but he never made any definite declarations. Then, we had a guest star that brought a friend. And they start seeing each other right away. I can't say it didn't hurt but he is my friend and she makes him happy. Plus, she is super sweet."

"I'm sorry he hurt you."

"We are both adults and we remain friends. It's all I could ask for."

"Maybe I'm biased but he doesn't deserve you anyway."

"He is a good guy."

"He probably is but in my opinion, he is not good enough for you. But really, the more I find out the more I know that nobody is good enough for you."

"Thank you. It's always good news to know I'll have to settle."

"Always an answer for everything."

"Always ready for improvisation."

"That's right. The whole actress thing. I can just imagine a future argument over politics, religion or whether to send our kids to private school and me just bursting out "Quit acting with me!"

"Now, wait a minute. I never argue over politics."

He buried his face in her hair for a minute, breathed and promptly began to cough as it tickled his nose.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Today, I want you to take me to all the touristy places in the London."

"God, really?"

"Um, yes. I've never been and the next day we can go to all your hang outs. The real London."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Never."

"So, basically, you're telling me to stop being a pretentious ass."

She stood up, stretched and then, leaned over to kiss him.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

As she let her hair air dry, she contemplated which pair of shoes were the best for a full day of walking around London. A knock and cough made her look up.

"I need to tell you something and I hope it won't be too insulting. I mean it probably will be and I will understand if you're mad."

"Just say it." Her throat had constricted slightly but she willed herself to control her emotions.

"I've invited Phil and our friend Louise to come with us. The reason is that inevitably someone with post a photo and if we are all together…"

"They will just assume I'm Louise's friend and not yours. So, you won't have to acknowledge me?"

She took two quick breaths and resisted the urge to pack her bags, call a cab and head to the airport to change her departure date to immediately. He crossed the room and pulled her into his arms.

"I want you to be special. Not sullied by internet trolls. My fangirls can get a little extreme. If they don't know that there is anything going on. You can be all mine and I won't have this terrible fear that I will explode any second and go off on someone being rude to you."

"So, really this is you being sweet and protective?"

"Yes."

She let him kiss her and then, shooed him away so she could finish getting ready. She still boiled inside a little. But, in reality, she was in the entertainment business as much as he was. She knew that sometimes public displays and love, they didn't mix. An idea came to her mind and she couldn't believe she was going to entertain it.

After hearing Dan answer the door for Louise, she knocked on the door to Phil's room.

"Hello there. What can I do for you?"

His eyebrows rose slightly as she shut the door behind her.

Raini didn't know the last time she had laughed so hard. She and Louise connected instantly. They were cry laughing before they had even left the flat. Dan had put his foot down about visiting the London eye. She dragged them to Parliament, Tower Bridge and Westminster Abbey. They took dozens upon dozens of pictures.

Then, they reached the one place she had been dying to see. Shakespeare's Globe Theatre. She stood in front of it and fought hard to remember everything about it. The sounds, the sights, and the smells. Her vision became a little blurry and she dabbed at her eye with her finger to contain any emotion.

Dan stood a few feet away watching her. Her smile made his heart do gallops and other runs in his chest. He was just about to capture the moment with his camera when she turned and spoke.

"Phil! Come here."

Phil closed the distance between them and began taking several pictures at her request. They laughed together and Dan dismissed it as excitement on her part.

Viewers had come up as they anticipated and Raini handled them like a pro. She gave nothing away other than friendship within the quartet. Although, he couldn't help but notice that she made it a point to stand next to Phil and on more than one picture _(five not that anyone was counting)_ they had wrapped their arms around each other and on the last two they had come away hands clasped together walked ahead of Dan and Louise. He heard Louise giggle as he let out an aggravated groan. The last straw was when they sat down to a drink at a local café. They sat next to each other and whispered in each other's ears and giggled. Giggled. He knew she was a little hurt by the way things were but really now.

He did his best to ignore what was happening and engaged in conversation with what he hoped was indifference. The time came for Louise to catch her train. Phil stated he would go with her. She and Phil left in one cab and Dan and Raini in another. They remained uncharacteristically silent as he paid the driver and the climbed the stairs in his flat.

She kicked off her shoes by her guest bed and wandered into the lounge where he was sitting expressionless flipping through the channels on his tv. She sat gently next to him.

"Thanks for today."

"Welcome."

The chaffing silence continued. Dan shifted in his seat and side eyed her. She looked completely miserable.

"What was that about then?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, don't you? If I didn't know 100% for sure my best friend would not betray me, I would be pissed. Never mind my Raini. Whom I know to be a sensible and intelligent woman acting like she had to make a point about people's perception."

"I mean, if anyone thinks that Phil and I are together. They won't think you and I are, right?"

Raini received no direct response and got up off the coach. He pulled her to him and adjusted her until she sat astride him and they were face to face.

His tone deepened and his voice lowered as his eyes held hers.

"And I know you weren't trying to make me jealous."

"Because you weren't."

"If it hadn't been Phil, I would still be at the local constabulary on assault charges."

His fingers twisted through her hair and brought her face to his. The fire that had built up in him all day consumed her with that kiss. She heard herself moan. She placed her palms flat on his chest. Her hips slipped over the quickly hardening shape in his jeans with a few quick thrusts.

"I take it you won't be sleeping in the guest bed tonight."

"Shut up."

He lifted her up and starting carrying her to his bedroom. He kissed and nipped at her neck.

"What about Phil?"

"He can find his own woman."

"I mean won't he be home soon."

He placed her on the bed and pushed the door closed. He swept off his shirt and gave her an absolutely devilish smirk.

"He is off to Louise's for the night."

The room was exceptionally quiet except for his zipper releasing. She started to have inane thoughts about whether her hair looked alright or if she was sitting at an attractive angle. He moved towards her, clad in just his underwear, and knelt in front of her.

"You are so beautiful."

She helped with her top and bra and they moved up towards the head of the bed. He placed kisses all over her in an inconsistent fashion. She slid off her pants and he slipped his hand into her underwear. He started making small circles over her clit with his index finger. He stopped ever once in a while to check if the warmth at her center had become moist as well. When the first signs of wetness appeared, he exchanged fingers for tongue. The rough surface of his tongue made her jerk slightly but soon; all thoughts of texture gave way to thinking if it would be rude to ask for this for breakfast tomorrow. Suddenly, it all stopped and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry I can't take it anymore."

His red face had a tell tale sheen. He fumbled in his drawer at the bedside and pulled out a condom. He rolled it gently down his shaft. He moved between her legs and felt the tip stabbing her in the pelvic bone. She reached down and guided him to her opening. He gentle thrust into her until she was wet enough to accommodate him and not be in pain.

He placed his legs underneath her and brought her to a sitting position on top of him. They found the rhythm of each other. Sweat slipped down his temple and she flicked it away.

"I suppose I should be trying to talk dirty to you." He breathed. "But I don't think I could last and you know you can only make one first impression."

"Stop talking." She squeezed her eyes shut.

He noticed increased wetness between them.

"Did you like that? The sound of my voice?"

She nodded quickly. Eyes still shut. He picked her up and pressed her against the bedroom wall. His thrusts became quick and erratic. He shuddered slightly as he found release.

After a clean up, they lay in bed, legs entwined. They talked about the next day's plan.

"Dan?"

"Do you think Louise and Phil did the same thing we did?"

Dan snorted.

"I honestly hope so. They drive me crazy acting like they don't have feelings for each other."

"I think it's sweet."

"And I think you have bloody exhausted me mentally and physically today and I am going to sleep."

"Oh. So, no round two?"

"I didn't say that."

He dragged her towards him as she giggled and batted at him.


End file.
